wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Prophecies of the Shadow
The Prophecies of the Shadow are foretellings presumably made by Aes Sedai who followed the Dark One. Fal Dara A large excerpt of the prophecies was found written on the walls of the dungeons of Fal Dara following a Trolloc attack. : : : : These prophecies talk about some actions of Lanfear, who had been freed of the Bore, and of Rand and the uncertainty of whether he will save or destroy the world. The entity known as Slayer is also referred to, as well are the Seanchan. The rest of the lines seem to speak of the chaos preceding Tarmon Gai'don. It is also possible that the seed of the hammer is Rand with the hammer referring to Lews Therin Telamon. The ancient tree would therefore be Avendesora which was burned in Rand's fight again the forsaken Asmodean. "Again the seed slays ancient wrong," could be a reference to the inevitable slaying of the Forsaken by Rand or the [[Cleansing of saidin|Cleansing of saidin]]. Though it is a dark prophesy and these events do not promote the Dark One's victory, they are still turning points in the Pattern. Verin's findings When Verin Mathwin gave Egwene al'Vere her book containing all her info on the Black Ajah, she also mentioned a compilation of prophecies that Darkfriends believe, but these foretellings have not yet been revealed. ''Towers of Midnight Moridin has a thick book which he says contains prophecies spoken by isolated men and women, and these prophecies are known almost exclusively by Moridin himself. He shows to Graendal the prophecy about the death of Perrin by the hand of the Shadow. It is apparently reproduced at the end of the book: : : : Analysis Here "the One-Eyed Fool" is undoubtedly Mat and "the First Among Vermin lifts his hand to bring freedom to Him who will Destroy" must be about Rand and his decision to break the Seals. Though it is also possible that the statement refers to Logain Ablar as he broke the seals and at the time the seals were broken he was the leader of the Asha'man. Though ''saidin has been cleansed many still think poorly of men who can channel and many of them had been turned to the shadow. "The Fallen Blacksmith" most likely refers to Perrin. The Broken Wolf There are many theories as to who the Broken Wolf refers to. The easiest interpretation would be to assume that it is Perrin, even though he is mentioned already in this Dark Prophecy. The statement, "In that day, when the One-Eyed Fool travells the halls of mourning, and the First Among Vermin lifts his hand to bring freedom to Him who will Destroy, the last Days of the Fallen Blacksmith's pride shall come," refers to Mat, Rand, and Perrin, the three major ta'veren. This makes Perrin's being the Broken Wolf even less likely, as he is neither "broken" nor destroyed. Brandon Sanderson reveals in an interview that "The Broken Wolf was Perrin’s spirit guide." Source: Brandon Sanderson’s Wheel of Time Answers From #TorChat Jain Charin The "Yea, and the Broken Wolf, the one whom Death has known, shall fall and be consumed by the Midnight Towers." refers to Jain Farstrider having been broken by Ishamael, who is now Moridin (Death), staying behind to cover the escape of his companions and being "consumed by the Midnight Towers." However, only Mat and Thom discover who Jain Charin truly is. His death should not shake the will of men. Jain's death allows him to transcend and join the Host of the Horn of Valere. During the Last Battle, as the side of light is out in a precarious position, and almost all hope seems lost, one little boy named Olver blows the Horn of Valere, sounding across the battle field for all to hear. The Heroes come, with Artur Paendrag and Jain Farstrider arriving to help them the tide of man, and "shake the will of men" back into a fighting spirit. Hopper Another interpretation could be that Hopper is the "Broken Wolf" as well as "the one whom Death has known," having been slain by Isam who was a Malkieri, with the seven towers of Malkier possibly being the "Midnight Towers." However, only Perrin knows the importance of Hopper. The wolf's second death would not break men's hearts as the prophecy says. Although if Hopper had died too early then he could not have taught Perrin everything he would have needed to know for the last battle. He would not have been able to defeat Slayer or overcome Cyndane's Compulsion ultimately leading to a Shadow victory. Brandon Sanderson explained in a post-''A Memory of Light'' TorChat that the "Broken Wolf" was Perrin's spirit guide.http://www.tor.com/blogs/2013/01/brandon-sandersons-wheel-of-time-answers-from-torchat Rodel Ituralde A third interpretation could be that the Broken Wolf is Rodel Ituralde, also known as the Little Wolf. Before Rand's reintegration with his past lives, and after Semirhage breaks him to point of allowing the Dark One to give him the True Power, he uses his ta'veren nature (now twisted by the Dark One) to manipulate Ituralde to "hold back the Shadow." There is no question that this is the Dark One's will, the start of a vast plot to break the will of mankind before the Last Battle by breaking the Little Wolf. When the Dragon intervenes at Maradon, he explains that... Ituralde as the Broken Wolf is made even more likely by the fact that his army and, to a degree, his will are both destroyed at Maradon and at Shayol Ghul. Rodel is, in A Memory of Light, also compelled by Graendal to fall for the traps of the Shadow at Shayol Ghul. This could explain how the Broken Wolf "fell," and how he was "consumed by the midnight towers," if the midnight towers are interpreted to be Shayol Ghul. His fall, as well as the fall of the other great captains, definitely "shook the will of men." Especially considering that he was thrown off a cliff, later saved by Elyias and the Wolfkin. Slayer A further possibility for the Broken wolf is that one of the two halves of Slayer, Isam and Luc is a wolfbrother who has been turned against his own kind. This would explain his strength within the wolf dream and his ability to hunt wolves, hence the broken wolf. A second point that suggests this possibility is also suggested in the first dark prophecy where it states that "one did live, one did die, both are" then in the second prophecy it states "one who Death has known." How his death would shake the will of men is a question that needs further exploration but could relate to the links to the royalty of two nations and his betrayal of the light. The Lord of the Evening The "Lord of the Evening" most likely refers to Moridin. Rand and Lews Therin have the title "Lord of the Morning." The Dragon is a messiah of the Light. Therefore, "Lord of the Evening" would be a messiah of the shadow or the closest thing the shadow has to one: Nae'blis Moridin. Counterpoint: Lord of the Evening could refer to Demandred, one of the only Forsaken to have a Prophecy directly about them (as Bao the Wyld), and is seen to be the counter to Rand, i.e. Rand is the Dragon, Demandred is the Dragon-Slayer. This would help make sense in doing battle with the Broken Champion, spilling his blood and bringing darkness. Here, the Broken Champion would be Al'Lan Mandragoran, the King of Broken Malkier, and the army of Lights heralded Champion, who led the initial charge against the army of darkness, three separate times (his March to Death, the "Last Charge of Malkier" , and the initial horsemen charge in the Last Battle.) When Rand and the rest watch Demandred and Lan battle, the world thought Lan had fallen and thus brought darkness, allowing the Dark One a moment of strength to slightly turn the tide in the overall battle, before it's revealed that Lan is and always will be a total badass who beheads Forsaken. Argument against the theory about Lan being the Broken Champion. Miscellaneous Brandon Sanderson reveals in an interview in Janurary, 2013 that "Everything in the Shadow Prophecy did indeed happen." Source: Brandon Sanderson’s Wheel of Time Answers From #TorChat Category:Prophecies Category:The Shadow